Regret
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Jou. Aku akan pastikan, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal lagi. Atas apa pun.


_Yang terburuk bukanlah kata-kata yang sudah terucap._

_Kau bisa minta maaf untuk itu dan segera melupakannya._

_Yang terburuk adalah..._

_Kata-kata yang tidak sempat terucap._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei. Juga Wall Street, Nasdaq, IHSG. :P

**Timeline: **Bisa dikira-kira pas baca. Anggap Digimon 3 ke atas nggak ada

#

**~R e g r e t~**

#

#

"Pagi, Dokter Kido."

"Pagi," saya membalas sapaan perawat itu dengan ramah.

"Hei, seharusnya kaupanggil dia 'Kepala Rumah Sakit'!" kata Gomamon yang—seperti biasa—selalu setia mendampingi saya. Mendengar itu, wajah perawat tersebut langsung memerah.

"Ah, tentu saja! Maafkan saya—"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan begitu. Gomamon hanya bercanda," saya tertawa. Meskipun saya bilang begitu, tetap saja perawat itu membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan saya sebelum buru-buru pergi. Rona merah masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Gomamon, lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu," saya menegurnya halus.

"Tapi Jou kan sekarang memang Kepala Rumah Sakit!" serunya. "Sudah bukan dokter biasa lagi!"

"Tetap saja aku ini seorang dokter. Aku malah lebih suka dipanggil 'Dokter' daripada 'Kepala Rumah Sakit'," kilah saya. Kemudian kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami, yaitu inspeksi pagi. Kami memeriksa keadaan digimon-digimon yang dirawat di sini, dari bilik satu ke bilik lain. Kami bercanda dengan para digimon itu dan manusia yang mendampingi mereka. Ah, sungguh rutinitas pagi yang menyenangkan.

Setelah semua bilik kami kunjungi, saya dan Gomamon pergi ke tempat favorit kami, yaitu taman rumah sakit. Di sana kami duduk di bangku di depan air mancur, menikmati kesejukan udara pagi. Hati saya selalu tenteram saat melihat manusia-manusia yang mengajak digimonnya berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Aku senang karena bisa menyaksikan zaman ini, di mana manusia dan digimon hidup berdampingan dengan damai," Gomamon berkata, yang sekaligus menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran saya. "Tidak ada perang seperti dulu... sungguh menyenangkan."

Saya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan lihat dirimu Jou," dia memandang saya dengan tatapan hangatnya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Sekarang kau sudah menjadi dokter digimon nomor satu di dunia digital. Usaha kerasmu merintis rumah sakit digimon ini pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Dan kau sekarang sudah menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit! Pada usia 41 tahun! Luar biasa!"

Saya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mata saya beralih ke bangunan megah di sana, yakni Rumah Sakit Digimon. Saya ingat ketika dulu saya memperjuangkan pembangunannya dibantu teman-teman saya, terutama Koushiro dan Taichi. Kami sibuk mencari investor, sibuk mempresentasikan proposal ke mana-mana. Berusaha meyakinkan para pengusaha di dunia manusia yang saat itu masih menyimpan kecurigaan pada digimon. Ada pula yang tidak mau menanamkan modal karena merasa tidak akan mendapat untung. Digimon tidak membayar perawatan rumah sakit dengan uang manusia, kan?

Tapi syukurlah, semuanya terselesaikan setelah para penjinak digimon dari seluruh dunia turun tangan. Sekarang, saham Rumah Sakit Digimon ini terus mengalami peningkatan di bursa-bursa terkenal semacam Wall Street, Nasdaq, dan IHSG. Semakin banyak saja orang yang berinvestasi di sini.

Yah, meskipun sudah tidak ada peperangan besar di dunia digital, tapi tetap saja ada bentrokan-bentrokan kecil antardigimon. Karena itulah setiap hari hampir selalu ada pasien baru, baik yang datang bersama manusia pendampingnya maupun datang sendiri.

"Jou..." Gomamon ikut tersenyum, "sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk minder terhadap keluargamu. Benar kan?"

Saya menatapnya lama, lalu menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan saya ke air mancur.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Gomamon, bingung melihat reaksi saya.

"Sebenarnya..." saya berujar lambat-lambat, "aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan sebagai dokter digimon."

"Lalu? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Hanya ada satu penyesalanku mengenai profesi ini," saya mendesah.

"Eh? Sulit dipercaya," kata Gomamon. Alisnya berkerut. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya," saya mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya. "Bahkan, bisa dibilang penyesalan itu ada dua... walaupun yang satu lagi tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter."

Angin semilir pagi berhembus, meniup helaian rambut di kepala saya. Sekaligus membawa kenangan setahun lalu itu kembali...

###

Tiupan angin sore itu terasa sejuk sekali. Saya sampai tersenyum sendiri karena terlalu menikmatinya. Saya betulkan letak kacamata, lalu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana seraya meneruskan berjalan-jalan.

Taman rumah sakit ini tidak berubah, tetap saja sama seperti ketika pertama kali saya menginjakkan kaki di sini kala saya masih seorang bocah kecil. Dan perasaan saya terhadap taman ini juga tidak berubah. Saya selalu menyukainya, tempat di mana dulu saya sering menghabiskan waktu menunggu jam praktik Ayah selesai. Kemudian kami akan pulang bersama-sama.

Mengingat hal itu, tanpa sadar senyum saya melebar.

Namun senyuman itu berganti dengan ekspresi keheranan saat saya melihat sosok yang familiar. Dia duduk di bangku taman, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat saya berdiri. Anak-anak rambutnya beterbangan tertiup angin. Dan yang paling membuat saya terkejut adalah...

...dia menangis.

Hati saya serasa membeku melihatnya begitu.

Berdebar-debar, saya putuskan untuk mendekatinya. Semoga saya bisa menghiburnya.

"Mimi?"

Dia mengangkat wajah. Rasa miris menguasai saya ketika melihat bekas-bekas air mata yang amat kentara di wajahnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Kak Jou."

"Ada apa?" saya bertanya khawatir seraya duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya serak sambil mengusap air matanya. "Sungguh."

"Tidak mungkin," tukas saya. "Tidak mungkin kau ada di taman Rumah Sakit Hikarigaoka tanpa alasan. Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan tetap melanjutkan membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata itu dengan saputangannya.

Saya menghela napas panjang. Jarang sekali saya melihat Mimi menangis sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini kami memang jarang bertemu, tapi saya rasa seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya terkadang melihat acara masak yang dipandunya di TV—istri saya tidak pernah melewatkan acara itu. Mimi masih sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia dan saya tak pernah mendengar ada gosip miring menimpa rumah tangganya.

Jadi ada apa dengannya?

"Kak Jou, aku harus pergi. Maaf, lain kali kita mengobrol ya," dia berusaha tersenyum seraya bangkit. Tapi tentu saja saya tidak membiarkannya. Refleks, saya menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku," saya berkata lembut. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Mendadak, tanpa saya duga sama sekali, tubuhnya bergetar. Dan tangisnya kembali pecah. Saya panik, tetapi saya langsung menguasai diri. Saya bimbing dia duduk kembali, lalu saya berikan saputangan saya karena saya lihat saputangannya sendiri sudah basah kuyup.

"Kak Jou," dia berbisik di sela isaknya, "apakah aku... akan mati?"

Saya terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Mimi?"

"Tadi aku baru saja periksa," katanya tersendat. "Dokter bilang... aku mengidap kanker serviks."

Kini saya benar-benar membatu di tempat.

"A—apa?"

"Aku mengidap kanker serviks," ulangnya, berusaha terdengar lebih mantap. Kemudian dia menatap saya, bibirnya gemetar.

"Apakah... aku... akan mati, Kak Jou?"

Mulut saya terkunci.

"Kak Jou, katakan! Apakah aku akan mati?" kali ini nada suaranya terdengar histeris.

"Mimi...," saya memulai setelah menelan ludah, "semua manusia pasti akan mati..."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus mati secepat ini!? Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku masih ingin hidup..." bahunya berguncang hebat. "Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Dan anakku masih kecil…"

Sedu sedannya sungguh menyayat-nyayat hati saya.

"Aku ingin melihat anakku tumbuh besar, menjadi gadis cantik, lalu menikah... apa jadinya kalau dia tumbuh tanpa ibu?"

Tangisnya kemudian amatlah memilukan, membuat saya tak punya pilihan lain selain memeluknya, membiarkannya melepas segala kesedihannya di bahu saya.

"Mimi—"

"Kak Jou," tiba-tiba dia melepaskan diri dari saya, lalu menatap saya dalam-dalam. "Apakah aku bisa sembuh? Tidak ada penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya kan? Pasti penyakit ini juga ada obatnya! Iya kan?"

Saya merasa amat jengah dipandang oleh matanya yang bersimbah air mata. Tapi yang paling membuat saya kikuk adalah karena saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kak Jou, kau dokter kan? Kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan aku kan? Iya kan, Kak Jou?" dia mengguncang-guncang lengan saya. "Kak Jou!?"

Saya membuang muka saat berkata pelan, "Mimi... kau tahu betul aku adalah dokter digimon..."

Raut kecewa terlukis jelas di wajahnya mendengar perkataan saya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup saya, saya menyesal karena tidak menjadi dokter manusia. Saya menyesal, amat menyesal.

Sepanjang hari itu, sampai berhari-hari setelahnya, bayangan Mimi yang menangis terus-menerus menghantui saya. Saya memang telah menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa pasti dunia kedokteran akan menemukan obatnya, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak terlalu membantu. Dia berpamitan dengan mata masih merah setelah berpesan agar saya merahasiakan hal ini. Senyum sedihnya kala itu tak akan pernah saya lupakan selamanya.

Seiring penyesalan tersebut, tumbuh satu penyesalan lain dalam hati saya. _Kenapa saya tak pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa saya mencintainya!? _Saya akui, saya terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Saya, dengan segala beban di pundak, selalu tak berkutik di depannya yang manis dan ceria. Saya tenggelam dalam buku-buku medis ketika dia semakin mekar sebagai sekuntum bunga. Saat undangan pernikahannya sampai ke rumah saya, saya hanya bisa menyesal. Dan menangis.

Saya belajar melupakannya meski hal itu sangatlah berat. Kemudian saya bertemu istri saya, lalu melamarnya. Kehadirannya dan anak kami berhasil membuat saya hidup kembali. Kini saya sudah tidak perlu lagi tersenyum palsu jika bertemu Mimi. Debaran itu sudah hilang.

Tapi hari ini, Mimi menangis di pelukan saya. Entah bagaimana, rasa sesal itu pun datang lagi. _Seandainya dulu saya mengatakan padanya bahwa saya mencintainya..._

.

.

Mimi meninggal lima bulan kemudian. Bukan karena kankernya, melainkan karena kecelakaan. Jepang berkabung. Dunia kuliner telah kehilangan salah satu ahli terbaiknya. Acara masak itu kini dihentikan.

Dan saya—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa menyesal dan menangis pada pemakamannya.

###

Gomamon tidak berkomentar apapun setelah saya selesai bercerita. Tidak masalah bagi saya. Mengeluarkan semua ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jou..." setelah beberapa menit, barulah dia bersuara. "Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?" tanya saya tak mengerti.

"Kau selalu menanggung semuanya sendirian. Kau selalu hanya memendamnya di hatimu," kata Gomamon. "Padahal kau kan bisa menceritakannya padaku seperti sekarang."

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan saya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Jou. Aku akan pastikan, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal lagi. Atas apapun."

Senyum saya mengembang penuh rasa haru. Saya tepuk kepalanya, lalu berbisik, "Satu hal yang paling tidak kusesali dalam hidupku adalah... memilikimu sebagai digimonku, Gomamon..."

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Saya memang nggak pernah mempermasalahkan pairing, tapi jujur aja, di Digimon saya paling suka pairing Joumi. Bawaan dari kecil sih. Bahkan waktu SD, saya sempat yakin banget bahwa mereka akan bener-bener nikah suatu hari nanti. ^_^;;

Bagi para pembaca wanita, ayo kita lakukan pencegahan kanker serviks! Carilah informasi (boleh PM saya atau Googling sendiri) dan mulai lakukan dari sekarang.

Oke, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
